The Ephram Letters
by The Flaming Duck
Summary: Dear Ephram, Hi! my name is meg and i think y r trhe greatest!"
1. The First Letter

February 21, 2003  
  
dear Ephram,  
  
Hi!!! my name is meg and i think y r trhe greatest!! i watch u all the time and i wish i could live in town like everwood so i could knwo a guy like u. y r so sweet and cute and i want u 4 my boy friend!! hehee..u play the piano reelly good 2.  
  
all my frinends say that u and i would b grrrrreat toether!! i have lots of pics of u all over my walls in my bedroom so i can see u all the time! its bad enuff that i drive my family crazy watching my videos of everwood all the time 2!! hahahaha!!!  
  
i like yer dad 2......hes real nice like and he does the best he can 4 peeps and thats reelly cool. delia is soooooo cute 2!! other not-so-nice peeps shold cut him some slack. i alwauys get sad when u and him fight (i cry and hug my teedy that i named Effie) i wish u 2 could get along better!!  
  
anwyays i wanted to terl u that amy abbott is such a bitch!! she takes u fer granteed...she thinks shes such a bag of chips. corn chips more like it!! ahahahaha!! i hate the way she always assums that u'll b there 4 her whenever she needs u she doesnt deserve u...i do!!!   
  
:-D dump her ass and lokk me up! my address is on the outside of this letter so write me bak ok!!!??!!?  
  
luv always,  
  
Meg. 


	2. The second letter

April 10, 2003  
  
dear Ephram,  
  
its been soooooooooo long since i wrote to u!!! is everything oks??? ihope i didnt say anything bad to make u sad/mad at me...i would hate myself!!!!! i no yr busy wuith the whole Colin thing but maybe u can write me just a little line otr 2???  
  
pleeeeeeeeeeze write back soon, ok?!?!  
  
luv always,  
  
Meg. 


	3. Ephram responds

April 21, 2003  
  
Dear Meg,  
  
Thanks for writing! I'm glad you enjoy watching Everwood (tm) on the WB Network. It's a lot of fun for me to play the character of Ephram, and I'm really grateful for the support of fans like yourself.  
  
All the best,  
  
Gregory Smith  
  
ps. enclosed is an autographed 8x10 glossy photo of myself and the Everwood (tm) cast 


	4. A New Hope

May 1, 2003  
  
HI Ephram!!!!  
  
WOW!!! i cna't teel u how fanstastic it was to get yr package in the mail this mornign!! thansk 4 the great pic of u and yr family....i put it right in the center of my wall. i cut off amys head!!!!!!! hahahahahahah!!!!!! i also moved some of yr pcis to the celing 2 make room 4 all them now but thats ok becuz now i gets to look at u when i lie on bed at night. siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh!!!!! iam the luckyest girl in the whole wid world!!!!! :-D :-D im gonna get my dad to buy me a frame from kmart so i can hang yr letter on my wall 2!!  
  
did i tell u??? im leanring to play the piano just like u!! :-D u insprid me...i luv music 2 and i want 2 maybe get as good as u one day and maybe i can play 4 u??! i dont wanna do that classy stuff. i wann do something more like what avril lavinge does but on a piano cuz she plays gutiars. do u no about her?!? she is so totally cool!!!!!! complicated is the best song. i havent started lessons yet or anything....but im thinking about it!! :-D  
  
r u gonna visit me soon??? u have my aaddress...i told my mom 2 get the geustroom reelly nice in case u want to 2 over and stay...maybe during the summer!!! yeah i can show u around my town (its not that cool but it can b fun sometimes!!!!!!!) and u can leave amy behidn!!! hahahahah!! seriosuyl that would be excellant!!!!!!! ooooooh!! i cant wait!!  
  
luv always,  
  
Meg 


	5. What's Going On Effie?

June 20, 2003  
  
dear Ephram,  
  
whats going on???? its like summer already and u havent come to visit me yet. im very sad. i told all my frinds that u were coming. i even got my mom to put up new wallpaper in the room that has snowy mountaisn and trees so it lokks like everwood and u would feel more at home when u came.  
  
so where r u?!?!? dont tell me that amy bitch got her claws into u and now gonna make u stay with her 4 the whole summmer!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! i HATE HER SO MUCH I COULD SCREMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
pleeeeeeeze tell me wahts going on?!?!?? did i do something wrong???? ive waited 4 a respoinse frm u and i havent hearrd anythign so pleeeeeeeeeze write me back or come see me or something!!!!!!!! its not fair.  
  
i got lonely so i wrote some storeis about u and me and what it would be like if u and me lived in everwood together....they are reelly sweet and romantic. amy dies in most of them. hahahahah....id like it if u would read them or maybe let me read them to u??? i would luv that....   
  
luv always,  
  
Meg 


	6. The Voice of Reason

July 6, 2003  
  
Dear Meg,  
  
Thank you for writing Gregory Smith, star of the character Ephram Brown on the hit WB Network series Everwood (tm). Gregory appreciates your loyal fan support. However, his current schedule does not permit him to read every letter personally. While he would love to correspond directly with his fans on a regular basis, it would take serious time away from his acting duties, and we certainly wouldn't want to see less of him on television!  
  
That's why I'm telling you about the Gregory Smith Fan Club Society. It's a worldwide club that connects all Gregory Smith fans together in one place. Here, you can talk with others about your favorite WB show, Everwood (tm) and all the characters that inhabit that quirky small-town, especially Ephram! We'll also keep you up-to-date on Gregory's public appearances and upcoming television events. You'll also get an autographed glossy 8x10 photo for your wall.  
  
It's easy to join, and it only costs $19.95 per year! All you have to do is fill out the application form enclosed and send it back to us. You'll receive your fan club package within 4 weeks.  
  
Thanks again for supporting Gregory Smith!  
  
Cara Wilson  
  
Fan Club President 


	7. Loose Cannon

July 9, 2003  
  
Cara Bitch,  
  
first of all who the hell r u anywyas?!?!?!? Ephrams a very good friend of mine. i havent heard from him in long time and i was wondering why....but now i no!!!! u must be jealuss of me and him and so y r keeping my letters from him!!!!! he wrote 2 me and i wrote him back and he never wrote back 2 me. u must have had somethng to do with this since u have my aadress and wrote 2 me!!!!!! u think i wuldnt figure it out huh?!?! dont mess with me bitch my dads a cop OK?!?!?!?!  
  
why would i wanna join a club like yrs??? stupid peeps club more like it!! i dont need a club becuz i no i am the biggest Ephram fan!! ME OK BITCH!!?!?!!!! i already have his photos that he sent 2 me perosnally!!!!!!!! besidews he was gonna come visit me 4 the sumemr but u must have stopped him somehow and wanted him all 4 yrself!!!!! well i dont back down without a fight u fat cow so u better watch out 4 me when i get mad O.G. style!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
die,  
  
Meg. 


	8. Never Tear Us Apart

July 9, 2003  
  
dear Ephram,  
  
i just got this reelly nasty letter from some bitch Cara who syas shes yr biggests fan and wants me 2 join some stupid club. i told her where 2 go because i think shes keeping u from me. she'll pobably burn this letter before u see it anywyas but i dont care!!!! i told her that u and me are close personally friends and she should back off. i hope its ok that i get mad sometiems. i dont wnat u 2 think im reelly violet cuz im not...but i do have a jelous streak yes i admit that. but im sure u would b mad 2 if u read the letter she send 2 me...like u and me dont no each other!!!!! that just wrong.  
  
can u do something bout her??? maybe get yr dad to giev her a diseease or something??! i dont want her dead just sick feeling so she cant get in the way between u and me anymore.  
  
btw i had a great idea!!!!!! since yr reelly busy at home and cant visit me.....how about i visit u??!? i tryed lokking up yr aadress on the internet but i couldnt find it. so i have to buy a map and then i can visit u 4 the summer!!!! my parents dont no about my idea yet but im sure theyd be cool with it. they no how much u and i mean 2 each other.  
  
luv always,  
  
Meg. 


	9. Have A Nice Day

July 28, 2003  
  
Dear Meg,  
  
We appreciate your devotion and sincere admiration for the actor Gregory Smith, who portrays the fictional character of Ephram Brown, on the television series Everwood (tm) on the WB Network.  
  
However, on the behalf of the actor and the network, we must politely request that you cease all future communication to Mr. Smith. This also includes his associates at the Gregory Smith Fan Club Society.  
  
Failure to acknowledge and comply in this request may perhaps result in legal action, and I'm confident that none of us really want this situation to continue.  
  
Thank you for your understanding in this matter. Have a nice day.  
  
S. Tyrone  
  
Attorney at Law  
  
A.T. & Love 


	10. Dance

August 1, 2003  
  
Dear Dawson,  
  
hi!!! im meg and im yr biggest fan! im sorry that i cant watch u at home anymore...i really luved watching u and yr friends on the creek. its so pretty there. i wished lived on the creek 2. my friends say your head is scary and 2 big but i dont think so. im just glad pacy and joey got togehter cuz u r 2 good 4 her!!! :-D  
  
write me back ok?!?!!!!!!! :-D  
  
luv always,  
  
Meg. 


End file.
